Character Creation (Palladium)
STEP 1 - Rolling Attributes Always add 1 additional die to the roll (even if said roll has a +X bonuses to it). Drop the lowest and add the remaining dice as well as any +X bonus. Any Attributes that total up to less than 18 get an additional +1d4 if they are within 2 of the maximum (ie if you get a total of 14-15 on an attribute of 2d6+3 or a total of 11-12 on an attribute of 2d6/3d4 you get a bonus +1d4) If this die comes up a 4 you get and additional +1d4 Any Attributes that total up to 18 or more get an additional +1d6 if they are within 3 of the maximum (ie if you get a total of 16-18 on an attribute of 3d6 or a total of 24-26 on an attribute roll of 4d6+2 you get a bonus of +1d6) If this die comes up a 6 you get an additional +1d6 The second bonus die is the last bonus die you can get. This allows ALL races/monsters/beings to have exceptionally high attributes even though the higher the die rolls the less likely it will be. No Stats will be in d8 d10 or d12 dice. STEP 2 - Evolution (For use in Rifts only) This only applies to descended rifts earth humans or near human races (attributes the same as humans) of at least 10 generations (200 years on earth) Roll a percentile 01 - Highly Evolved 02-04 - moderately evolved 05-10 - minorly evolved 11-00 - normal HIGHLY EVOLVED +1d4 to ALL Attributes PE +1d6 per level = MDC PS is considered Augmented All SDC/HP bonuses from training and skills are equal to MDC, except for Juicer and MOM conversion since these are not training or skills but a physical transformation. Use standard conversion of 10sdc=1mdc to determing the bonuses they get. (ie Juicer gets 1d4x10 hit points and 1d4x100sdc that becomes +1d4mdc and +1d4x10mdc) Heals 3 times faster than a normal human Possibility of psionics/Magic - roll a percentile Major Psionics/magic - 01-40 Minor Psionics/magic - 41-80 No Psionics/Magic - 81-00 MODERATELY EVOLVED +1d4 to any 4 attributes PE/2 + 1d4 per level = MDC PS is considered Augmented ALL SDC/HP bonuses from traingin or skills divided by 2 are MDC Bonuses, except Juicer or MOM conversion since these are not training or skill bonuses. Use standard conversion of 10sdc=1mdc to determing the bonuses they get. (ie Juicer gets 1d4x10 hit points and 1d4x100sdc that becomes +1d4mdc and +1d4x10mdc) Heals 2 times faster than normal humans Possibility of Psionics/Magic - roll a percentile Major psionics/magic - 01-25 Minor psionics/magic - 26-45 No psionics/magic - 46-00 MINORLY EVOLVED +1d4 to any 2 attributes PEx2 +2d6 per level = SDC ALL SDC/HP bonuses from traingin or skills are doubled, except Juicer or MOM conversion since these are not training or skill bonuses. In these cases (Juicers etc) just use the strait numbers for the bonuses Heals 1.5 times faster than a normal human Possibility of psionics/magic - roll a percentile Major psionics/magic - 01-15 Minor psionics/magic - 16-35 No psionics/magic - 36+ NORMAL HUMAN no changes. use the psionic table to determine magic as well. MAJOR PSIONIC ME+6d6 = ISP Pick 8 powers from 1 minor category or 6 powers total from any of the three minor categories MINOR PSIONIC ME+3d6+3 = ISP Pick 3 powers from any 1 minor category MAJOR MAGIC PE+6d6+6 = PPE Pick 8 spells from level 1 or 6 spells total from levels 1-3 MINOR MAGIC PE+4d6 = PPE Pick 3 spells from level 1 ATTRIBUTE BONUSES AND ATTRIBUTE OVER 30 Attributes that are 9-13 get no bonus and no penalty Attributes above 13 use the following chart: % bonuses start with +1% at 14 and increase by +1% for every point above that (ie IQ 30 is a +16% bonus) Static bonuses are as follows 14-16 +1, 17-19 is +2, no change after that (use the PP bonus table to determine bonuses for 20 and up) Intelligence Quotient (IQ) No Change other than above Mental Endurance No Change other than above Mental affinity Everyone now receives the skill of Trust/Intimidate at a base of 40%+3% per level with % bonuses from above applied. Otherwise no change Physical Strength Use the following tables: http://www.spacestationliberty.com/woj/pstables.txt Physical Prowess No change other than above Physical Endurance No Change other than above Physical Beauty Also Everyone now receives the skill of Charm/Impress at a base of 30%+4% per level with % bonuses from above applied. Otherwise no change. SPEED Is just that speed. Spd x 15 = feet per melee Spd x 5 = yards/meters per melee Therefore an average human with a Spd of 10 can run 150 feet or 50 yards/meters per melee. Sprinting will double this for a number of melees equal to the characters PE. Spd x 0.7 = mph. Spd x 1.2 = kph. Therefore the average human with a Spd of 10 can run 7mph or 12kph. This is just an approximation This can be maintained for a number of minutes equal to the characters PE Att x 3 Sprinting can double this for a number of melees equal to the characters PE. ATTRIBUTES BELOW AVERAGE No change to RUE STEP 3 Hit Points and SDC For normal SDC beings Hit Points are PE+1d6 per level as per usual. SDC is as follows Men At Arms - 1d6x10 Adventurers (Wilderess Scouts) - 1d4x10 Psychics/Persons of Magic - 5d6 Scholars (Doctors etc) - 4d6 Everything else remains the same as it is in Rifts Ultimate Edition